Seven Minutes
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: The kiss in one word was different, not bad and not better then Rose just... different. Her kiss was light, like her scent, but firm as well with just enough pressure to leave you wanting more.
1. Seven Minutes

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: I purposely left out who that girl is in this fic, place yourself in her position if you like and pretend Emmett is talking about you. Although I KNOW who he's kissing, its only fair that he gets to kiss you too lol!.**_

_**Yup… my first attempt at a Twilight FanFic, Emmett is by far my favorite outside of Jacob. I blame the NEW MOON movie for this and all the other ideas it gave me lol. I saw it last saturday at cinema cafe and well... yeah.**_

'Seven Minutes'

*****

It was a human female that joined me in the closet. Ooh she was nervous too; I didn't need Jasper ability to tell me that. Heh... it was practically radiation off of her, poor little human... Grinning widely I toyed with the idea of taking this silly blindfold off and seeing who the human was.

But... what can I say? I was curious to see what she would do, so I remained still and didn't make a sound. As she got closer I caught a whiff of her scent. It was light not quite fruity and more pleasant then most human females I've been around. It didn't overpower me; it was just subtle enough to catch my notice.

And it was also vaguely familiar too.

There was a light touch on my right shoulder, ah so she's found me huh? I can't help but grin like mad now; I bet you anything my dimples are like crazy deep. To bad she can't seem them in all their glory. Heh... they are defiantly in the top 5 of my best features.

Hmm okay she's gotten closer now, yup real close and fuck... she smells really, _really _good. I was so damn glad Rose decided to go hunting instead joining Alice and me at this party. Yes siree Bob and I was also glad I decided to go hunting before hand too, it saved me a lot of trouble.

Alright another hand has found its way onto my left shoulder and I feel her legs bump against my knees. I barely manage not to laugh she was sure taking her sweet time. Or perhaps I'm just thinking to fast? Which ever I just wish she _do something_ I mean I'm pretty sure it's been established that I'm really here.

Her hands tighten slightly on my shoulders and I feel her lean down towards me. A hand slides up my neck and cups my jaw line. Now that's what I'm talking about! Some damn action! I gear myself up and tilt my head up as her lips descend on mine.

Let me say this, after over 5 decades of kissing the same perfect lips of my wife, I will admit it was something of a shock to kiss someone else.

Especially, when that someone else has a heartbeat and a pulse.

This kiss in one word was different. Not bad and not better then Rose just... different. This girl's kiss was light, like her scent, but firm as well with just enough pressure to leave you wanting more. I could literally hear the blood rushing to her lips. I bet they were flushed because I already knew by touch that they were much plumper and fuller then Rosalie's.

Not bad for a human, I'd give her a gold star if I had any.

So with a kiss like that I naturally began to respond, like I mentioned before I was curious. I knew this would most likely be my one and only chance to see how Edward feels when he kisses Bells. {The fact that my lovely wife wasn't here to rip me to shreds was a bonus too} So you know I got to milk it for all its worth.

I leaned forward a bit and gentle let my tongue trace the voluminous of those lips. She hesitates but only for a second, then parts and allowed me access to the forbidden fruit. Next she moved the other hand to cup my face as she swirled her tongue with my own. Her breath was hot and warm... yes... so very different indeed. This girl's kiss was so, so _alive_.

Gah Edward! Is this what Bells does to you? If it was then man... I swear never to tease him again.

When I deepen our kiss, she let out a breathy gasp sound. That's when I decided to give up all pretense of being 'tied down' I mean seriously I'm sure you've heard that little feminine sound before. Rose only makes that sound when I'm hitting it in just the right spot, it drives me fucking wild!

So with a quick tug, my hands were free and I immediately pulled her in lap. The sound of her heart racing was music to my ears. I kept one hand on the small of her back and let the other snake up into her hair. {Which smelled pretty damn good for a human too, like vanilla and melons.} From what I could tell it was curly and in some kind of ponytail thing. It feels kinds silky in my grasp you know, and it was thick too not baby fine like Rose.

I teased her tongue with mine in a playful manner. She pulled back a little and nipped my bottom lip back in retaliation. That made me grin widely against her mouth; Rose was never this way with me.

It seems like my hands developed a mind of their own and began to explore her smaller body by themselves. As they mapped her, I noted that she was a little bit thicker... okay a lot thicker then Rose. Heh however I don't mind she was like the perfect contrast to me.

A soft body to my hard body, warmth to my coolness yes that's how I would sum things up. She was so much different then my wife.

I eased my hand under her sweater and ran it along the curve of her waist. It made her shiver then tremble a bit. With a breathy whisper I heard her murmur 'Cold' that made me chuckle and think to myself {if she only knew...}

Breaking our kiss my mouth skimmed down the smooth column of her throat. It was there where I paused with a slight hesitation. This was going to test my resolve; I could practically taste the sweet aroma of her blood that was just below the surface.

All I had to do was to take one bite... just one little bite...

I shuddered and forced my primal urges back. I kissed the spot on her neck where her pulse was at then made myself move on. It was the hardest thing I had to do, she smelled that fucking good. Ooh! I could picture myself sinking my teeth in her drinking until she was dry.

Okay time out! I need a breather {so to speak}

I rest my head on her shoulder making sure to turn away from her sweet smelling throat. She moved hands to my hair and massages my scalp; damn... that felt kinda good. As I absently traced a pattern on the side of her waist, the girl gasped and began to grind against me on my lap. If she kept that up pretty soon the other Emmett would start to wake up.

The girl took me by surprise when she suddenly pulls my head back and kisses me. Heh, but I'm not complaining in the least, I like take charge women. This kiss however, is not like the previous one. This kiss changed from being easy to... for lack of a better word hot.

And dammit she keeps grinding then pushing those shapely hips over that one spot. Over and over again she moves on me like a pet begging for attention.

I slide my hand from the small of her back down to her ass where I grope it like a man possessed. I grin widely as I'm pleased to feel she had more cushion for the pushing back there if you know what I mean.

I moved my other hand up until I brushed the bottom of her bra. Hmm yeah it seems like these are just as sizable as the rest of her. Heh... nice very nice.

Her nipple puckered up when I passed my thumb over it. Shivering the girl sighed and pressed even closer to me. Needless to say I was fully at attention now not that was any point to hide it. And boy was I rock solid, I seriously thought for a second I would burst out of my jeans. I'm not the least bit ashamed.

Still, this was certainly a new experience for me having someone else other then Rosalie getting me that hard.

That girl had one hell of a grip on my hair; it probably would have hurt too, if I was still human. But for appearance sake I made sure to hiss when she pulled.

...

...

...

Whoa... apparently that gets her even more excited. Hmm interesting...

The scent of her building arousal was filling the small room. Which could mean only one thing, and that was something I was all too happy to comply.

I groped her ass hard, then pulled her nipple through the satiny material. It pebbled up rather nicely again making her moan softly against my mouth. Our blindfolds made a hushed 'shhh' sound as we tilted this way or that for a better angle to kiss. One of her hands left my scalp and joined mine under her sweater. She paused and I could imagine her thinking whether to let me continue or not. After a moment goes by she guides my hand down. I could have howled with laughter right then and there. But I know that would have been a serious mood killer.

She stops kissing me again but her lips don't move far from mine.

'Please...' she begs in a honey whisper voice. Okay this time I did chuckle a bit. Heh... so that's what the little human girl wants huh? Well why the hell not? I knew full well this will be the only time I'd ever get the chance to do something like this.

So... why not?

I let my fingers trail down her stomach to the top of her jean. The coolness of my touch made the muscles in her belly to contract. As I unsnapped her jean button, I recaptured her lips with me distracting her. I then eased the zipper down and carefully slipped my finger inside her panty line. Inching my way to her heated core, the aroma of her moist sex was mouth watering I never knew a human could be so responsive. I haven't even touched her yet and she was dripping wet. It was a fucking amazing feeling and it was all because of me.

Gently I bite her bottom lip, being careful not to draw blood and she mirrored my actions. I was nearly there, I felt the glorious heat and it nearly warmed my finger tips. She shifted slightly sitting up a little to give me better access.

Just when I was about to part those wet lips and take this little human to heights unknown, a loud bang on the door startled us. {A first for me I'll have you know}

'HEY YOU TWO TIMES UP!!'

'YEAH WE'RE COMING IN!!'

I felt the girl stiffen and exhale softly she was clearly disappointed. Heh... she wasn't the only one either. Anyways I kissed her cheek while running my fingers ever so lightly over her clit. Slowly I removed my hand from her panties; she squirmed and I grinned.

Oh well it was nice while it lasted.

Giggles from the outside became louder as the door opened. 'Time to separate love birds!' declared giggle number one. 'Aww just look at them! They were really going at it too!' giggle number two proclaimed in a smug tone. The human girl was pulled off my lap and ushered out the door in a matter of seconds.

Just like that it was over.

I calmly waited for the others to come. It didn't take them long to get me. I heard the door open again and chuckles fill the room.

'Damn man... did that chic leave any lipstick on her mouth?' one of my classmates joked. I stood up taking off the blindfold; I almost tossed it on the seat but thought better of it and shoved it in my pocket.

'What can I say? No ladies can resist me!' I gave a dimpled grin and high-fived one jocks I knew.

'So dude... What did she look like? Was she you know... any good?' one of the other jocks asked me. I looked at them and smirked.' For you first question, I wouldn't know we kept it kinky with the blindfolds and all.' I glanced at the other door when she must have been taken through.

'As for your second question... that's none of your damn business boys' we all laughed and I was given a few back slaps as I left. When I emerge from the Seventh Heaven closet Alice was waiting with this look on her face.

'What?' I demanded as I crossed my arms and grinned widely at her. Alice said nothing at first only handed me a pristine white handkerchief and smiled brightly. Taking it I wiped the lipstick off my face.

'So tell me...' Alice began innocently enough, however I instantly detected the wicked glint in her honey colored eyes. 'How was heaven?' she inquired politely.

In that moment it dawned on me, Alice brought me here on purpose that sly minx. She probably had a vision, how Alice kept it from Edward I don't even want to know. But I was glad, grateful even Alice was always my favorite sibling.

Stuffing the handkerchief in my pocket with the blindfold I threw my arm on Alice slim shoulders.

'Heaven sis... is a place on earth.' I replied with a smile. We left that party shortly after that. I knew that this night would stay just between us. For reasons of her own my sister sought to bring me here and let the events unfold as they did. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to think about Rosalie.

We walked to Alice's car in perfect silence; it had occurred to me that she might know who the human was that I kissed. However I had no intentions of asking if it was meant for me to find her heh... I will. And it would be by my power alone... that is if I WAS to look for her.

I'm not saying that I am... yet.

Heh... humans they never cease to amaze me.

End?

_***ps: if you like or dislike press the green button and review! It would make me so happy! **_

_**~apples**_


	2. Authors Note

AN: I have decided to continue my one shot "Seven Minutes" because honestly I kept on writing it when I thought I was finished. Thank you to my two reviewers! You know who you are! ^_^ I hope ya'll enjoy the chapters to come!


	3. Those Dimples

**A/N: I just want to thank my reviewers: .x, Emmett'sgirl13579, and finally kashmir89! Thank you for your kind reviews and for putting this story your alerts. Honestly if it wasn't for you all I might have kept the rest of what I written in my notebook and it would have never seen the light of day online. **

**~apples.**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

'_**There was just something about his face invited kindness. He had an air of happiness about him as if he always smiled...' **_

_**~B. Masters**_

'Those Dimples'

****

Everyday I come to class, sit behind him and secretly pray that today will be the day he actually notices me.

Of course it never is.

And seriously why would he? I'm to damn chicken to say anything to him myself. Plus he has a girlfriend who could make Aphrodite seem plain; they are so beautiful together it almost hurts to look at them. Heh... so each day I wish to my hearts content, knowing full well wishing is for Disney cartoons.

Heh... cluck, cluck right?

Anywho, I see him coming now though the window outside. His sister is walking with him; she's such a strange pixie sort of girl. I believe she's a grade below me, anyways I observe the two of them interact when suddenly he laughs.

My god! Those dimples!

I never thought I was the type of person to ever develop a fixation or a fetish, as god as my witness I didn't. However when I first saw him smile and all of a sudden those dimples appeared, my heart skipped a beat. I fell in love with him right on the spot. I think it was a combination of his ever cheerful demeanor and his dimpled grin that drew me to him. There was just something about his face invited kindness. He had an air of happiness about him as if he always smiled.

That's not to say that the rest of him wasn't absolutely drop dead gorgeous. It was... my god it was, he was built like freakin' King Leonidas and Hercules _combined!_ I remember one time earlier this year I actually saw him shirtless... I damn near had a heart attack! My sister had laughed at my reaction, teasing me with out mercy for two weeks straight until one day _she_ saw Jacob Black.

Heh... but I digress.

Blinking I pulled myself out of my daydreams and back to earth, I glanced out the window again hoping to catch another glimpse of him. Instead I see his sister staring right at me! She had this look on her face it was kind of weird yet focused. I panicked, blushed and looked away feeling guilty that I had been caught in the act.

'Miss Masters... _Miss Masters!_'' I snapped to attention when I realize that Mr. Banks had been calling me. 'Yes sir?' I answered in a some what normal tone. 'Will you please go pick up the TV from the library?' He requests of me.

Jumping to my feet I say that it won't be a problem. It doesn't take me long to get to the library, however no body is at the front desk when I arrived. So I wandered to the magazine rack and browse the selections. Nothing really interesting until I spot the latest issue of GamePro, Ooh! I didn't know they had a special edition out...

'Excuse me; could you pass me the Porsche magazine?' When I looked up I was face to face with the dark haired pixie, his sister. She had a voice that sounded like tinkling bells, very feminine. I felt myself blushing for no good reason.

Oh god why me!?

'Um... sure' I mumbled intelligently {not!} and handed her the mag. I heard her flip through the pages, while I tried to go back reading. It wasn't working, and I swore I felt her honey colored eyes on me.

Where the hell was that damn librarian!?

'Hey don't you have a twin?' the pixie sister inquired in her musical tone. I forfeited all pretense of reading and looked at her. Giving a weak smile I replied yes I did.

'Her names Charlotte' I said evenly, 'we're fraternal twins; although people say we could pass for sisters' {yes, yes I know it was a weak ass attempt at a joke. Give me a fucking break! I was talking to his sister... HIS sister! }

I seriously wish that stupid librarian would make his appearance soon!

'I'm Alice by the way... I think you have a class or two with my older brother Emmett I believe.' It took everything in me not to blush at the sound of his name. Seeing that it was only fair, I gave Alice a timid smile and introduced myself too.

'I'm Bernadette... but most everybody calls me either Bernie or Birdie' pixie Alice giggled at that and I had to fight not to blush again. I shifted uncomfortably feeling a sudden wave of shyness. It was the most charming sound I have ever heard before or since.

'What a nice name, you don't hear something like that often' Alice stated brightly this time I couldn't help but smile for real at her.

'Yeah... my mom's old-fashioned like that' I shrugged nonchalantly glancing over my shoulder. Yup you guessed it still no librarian in sight. Alice followed my gaze to the front desk then looked back at me.

'

Are you waiting for something?'

'Yeah a TV for Mr. Banks class, but I have seen neither hide nor hair of the librarian since I got here.'

She grinned at that, and then pushed back a dark loch almost nervously.

'Say Bernadette… Can I ask a favor of you?' the abruptness of the question took me a little by surprise and made me instantly wary.

'Er... sure... what is it?' I tried to keep my tone light and normal; I think I sorta kinda failed... I say that because Alice merely smiled then reached in the pocket of her tunic shirt and gave me a folded piece of paper.

'I'd be grateful if you gave Emmett this note for me please.' I stared at her pale tiny outstretched hand and the paper it contained. Did she really know what she was so casually asking me to do? God! Did she not understand just how much courage it would take for me to do such a simple act?

I looked at the note, to Alice, then back at it again. I swear on my dog's grave it was on the tip of my tongue to refuse her... really it was. But I had some sorta outer body experience and instead of saying 'No sorry I just can't do that' a voice that sounded very much like my own said, 'Sure no problem he's in my AP Gov class'

'Great!! Thanks so much Bernie! Look I got to go, the sun looks like it's gonna come out so I might just ditch last period. Bye!!' Alice gave another bright smile and a wave she was gone quick as that.

And what was I doing? If you guessed standing there like a complete idiot you guessed right! Get yourself a cookie!

I heard shuffling and footsteps as well as the sound of an office door closing, look who decides to FINALLY make an appearance!

'Ah! Sorry to keep you waiting, how can I help you?' Mr. Carter greets merrily, it was a hard thing to do but I manage to resist the urge roll my eyes.

I slipped the note in my front pocket and told him that I was there for the TV that Mr. Banks had reserved. Mr. Carter had me sign out for the TV and told me to wait while he went to get it. While I waited I was vividly aware of the note in my right pocket. It felt like it was trying to burn a hole through my jeans. I exhaled loudly and ran my hand through my bronze curls. How on earth would I find the nerve to talk to Emmett of all people?

'Here you go one TV set for Mr. Banks!' the librarian chirped happily. Squashing another eye roll urge I pushed the set back to my class. When I got there Mr. Banks joked that he didn't think I was ever coming back. I grinned sheepishly and stated that it wasn't my fault for the delay.

'Excuses, excuses get to your seat Masters and lets start this movie!' A few of my classmates cheered, only to boo when Mr. Banks said that their might be a pop quiz at the end. I didn't dare look in Emmett's direction at all as I went back to my seat. Instead I focused on the poster of the white house in the rear of the room. My heart was pounding like million times per second.

I couldn't help but take a deep breath when I finally passed him, he always smelled so damn good. I don't know what kind of aftershave or cologne he used but damn... where could I buy that? Palming the note in my hand, I sat down and was careful not to crinkle it. Then I settled my gaze on the forest out the window. I didn't want it to seem like I was waiting exclusively for a chance to talk to him.

Besides he wasn't paying me any mind, he was too busy arguing about some football scores to another jock type.

I had never been so nervous before in my entire life! I was going to do it! I was going actually talk to Emmett Cullen, my secret crush and the man of my dreams! My stomach did a queer flip flop notion and I had to close my eyes to will myself to be still.

When Mr. Banks did his little spiel about what he wanted us to pay attention to and blah, blah, blah I finally let my gaze rest on him.

My eyes caressed the broadness of his muscled back, I let myself appreciate the way his crème colored sweater seem to mold him perfectly. I took in the way his biceps effortlessly bulged from his arms and how even his forearms looked sexy. God... I wish I could just... _do stuff_ to him you know? Damn I need to get a hold of myself and like fast! So I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. Okay... I can do this... I can so do this... channel Lucy Lawless Bernie, what would Xena Warrior the Princess do?

She would jump in and kick some ass that's what!

Squaring my shoulders I waited until pretty much everyone else was zoned out and was in their own little worlds before I tapped him with the butt of my pencil.

'Excuse me Emmett...' I called out timidly, when he didn't respond I bit my bottom lip and poked him hard in the shoulder.

That got his attention...

He turned slightly to me and I found myself drowning in those liquid gold eyes of his. I'm ashamed to say that my mind went blank for several seconds and I couldn't for the life of me remember what I had to tell him. Who in Sam hill convinced me to attempt conversation with this walking Greek god?

Oh that's right Xena did... stupid Xena Warrior Princess... why did I ever listen to her!?

The corners of his perfect mouth of his lifted up, not quite showing his dimple but almost. Clearly my gaping like some freshman noob was amusing to him.

Yay me...

'You want something?' his baritone voice murmured back to me softly. _{Yes! For you to strip down and let me touch your delicious abs and biceps. Do that for me any I will die a happy woman!}_ God I got it bad for him. I nearly sighed; he voice it was like invisible silk caressing my skin

'I... er... that is... um y... your sis---'Ooh... _very_ intelligent Bernadette. I get on my own damn nerves sometimes!

'Eyes front Miss Masters! That goes for you too Mr. Cullen! Don't make me say it again' the sudden boom of Mr. Banks voice caused me to jump startled. Emmett took it in stride and turned back in his seat. I could have banged my head against the desk at my stupidity. I called myself all kinds of names in my head, and cursed myself out for my shyness. And I still haven't given him Alice's note yet! What was wrong with me!?

I had to try again, I just had too. My second chance came again ten minutes later, when Mr. Banks was called out the room. I cleared my throat and softly said 'Emmett' again when he turned around I didn't waste time or let him speak. I simply pushed the note towards him and replied quietly,

'Your sister Alice... she asked me to give this to you' I kept my gaze on his forehead and not once did I meet his eyes. I was aware when he took the note and glanced at me in a curious manner. He tossed me a dimpled grin and I just about fainted. He thanked me and turned back around probably forgetting my existence once more.

However it didn't matter, I was giddy with excitement. I, Bernadette DeAnne Masters, actually talked to Emmett Cullen! _And he SMILED at me with those dimples!_ Okay insert fangirl squee here!

There had to be a goofy smile on my face, I just knew there was. I laid my head down on my desk and tried to focus on the movie. I really did... but my attention kept drifting back to Emmett and those broad shoulders of his. I imagined myself gently massaging the tension out of his neck. I would lean down kiss his dimpled cheek causing him to grin. Then he would say 'Thanks babe... that's just what I needed.'

And Ahhh… life would be perfect...

I lost myself in that fantasy as well as a few others; the sound of the bell jarred me back to reality. Mr. Banks grinned and told us that we lucked out and no pop quiz will be done on the movie today. I blushed hotly as I realized I had not paid the slightest bit attention at all to the movie.

I waited for Emmett and the others to clear out before I grabbed my things. I made a bee line straight to the gym where my sister Charlotte would be waiting for me. When I got there she was chatting with some of her friends on the bleachers.

'You look strangely happy' my sister declared with a knowing grin, I flushed and busied myself at looking through my messager bag. 'I don't know you what you're talking about.' I replied evenly. However I knew my sister was suspicious we're twins, and we could always guess the others mood. 'I'm sure you don't baby bird…' Charlotte voice was just oozing with sarcasm.

'ANY ways' I glared at my twin then turned to one of my classmates, her name was Rena she was in my drama class. 'Ren did you get that assignment for Mrs. Viccors at all?' I inquired as I pulled out my notes for that class.

'Yeah, we're supposed to be memorizing lines from Caesar right? Gah! I suck at things like that…'

Charlotte chuckled at my dismissal, I ignored her completely. I wouldn't dare tell her about meeting with Alice, or talking to Emmett. She'd never stop teasing me if she knew. Besides I wanted to keep something to myself you know?

*******

Alice Cullen watched the students of Forks High file out of their classes and into the hall way. Thankfully the sun had decided to stay in behind the clouds after and she didn't have to skip. With school day finally over, most of its students either crowded out to the parking lot or went off to their various after school activities.

Turning her attention to a particular group a teenagers, then her gaze went blank, and her mouth curled up to a satisfied smile. As she came out of her vision Jasper walked up to her line of sight with a slight look of concern on his face. 'Another vision Alice?' he asked softly when no body was near them.

'Yes, but its nothing really important Jazz, just another Bella shopping trip vision. Are you ready to go?' She chimed merrily as she slipped her pale hand into his. Jasper couldn't help but smile, 'Yeah, teacher wanted me to tutor some junior; I begged it off though recommended that Rosalie do it.' He didn't look the least bit ashamed at it either. Alice smile grew to that status of mega wattage _{perfect, absolutely perfect!}_ she thought to herself. When they reached the student parking lot Alice spotted Bella and Edward by the human girl's truck.

'Bella!!' Alice exclaimed brightly pulling Jasper with her, she ran over to her friend. 'Ooh Bella, do you want to check out this year's play that the drama club is putting on? I heard that they are really, really good!'

'Um… well…' Bella started out flushing hotly at Alice eagerly stared at her. Edward rolled his eyes clearly exasperated and shot his sister a warning look. 'Alice… please.' He admonished softly. Alice rolled her honey colored eyes, 'Alice… please' she mimicked her brother. 'It is just a play Edward, and a school one at that! Besides your English teacher will offer extra credit for anyone who sees it. And with Bella's grade in there she needs it.'

'Hey!' Bella squeaked indignantly, Alice shot her an apologetic look, 'Sorry Bells, but its true though.'

Bella mumbled something under her breath, but Alice still heard it and grinned happily. She had won; Alice knew that she would; now all there was left to do was to get…

'Hey! What's with the powwow around Bella's hooptie?' Emmett greeted with a dimpled smirk as he flung his arm over Bella's shoulder. The human girl blushed and glared at him. 'What's this 'pick-on-Bella' day or something!? And respect the Truck! It has character…'

'That's not all it has…' Emmett snickered lowly; Jasper coughed to hide his laugh, Edward glared his brother before pulling Bella to his side, Alice only beamed.

'I was just telling Bella that we should check out the play the drama club is putting on next month, you are going to come to right?'

Emmett rolled his honey colored eyes heavenward, 'Oh please as if I be caught dead at a play, Heh the only thing I play with is video games… and Rose.'

'Ew! Emmett! TMI!' Bella blushed as she smacked him lightly, Edward and Jasper shook their heads, while Alice merely fold her arms and looked amused. Not long after that Edward ushered Bella in to her Truck and waved goodbye to them as he tossed Alice his Volvo keys. Emmett migrated to his jeep to wait for Rosalie leaving Alice and Jasper alone.

Glancing over her shoulder Alice saw the group of teenagers come out by the gym entrance. Her amused look grew when she recognized one of them. Tightening her hand in Jasper's, Alice and her husband walked over to Edward's car in silence.

_{Not going huh Emmett? Heh that's what you think… never bet against me dear brother of mine… you'll surely lose every single time.}_

TBC…

_***ps: if you like or dislike press the green button and review! It would make me so happy! **_

_**~apples**_


	4. My Sister the Keeper

**A/N: I just want to thank my reviewers: x .Clo. x, Emmett'sgirl13579, and finally kashmir89! Thank you for your kind reviews! It really means so much to me! Also thanks to the other people who have put this story on their alerts since I've updated. **

**I sincerely apologize for the long space between chapters, life {my job} got in the way and until recently I didn't have the freedom to write like I had before. Please accept this mini interlude chapter for now until I get the next main one out. {And I PROMISE its going to be nice and long for you guys! ^_^}**

**~apples.**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

'My sister… the Keeper'

"Okay so spill it!" Charly pounced the second we were somewhat alone. I shifted my pack and tried for nonchalant.

"Spill what?" I answered coolly, however my sister knew me far to well for my likings and she just stared at me.

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

"Dammit Charly! I talked to Alice Cullen today and she asked me to pass a note to Emmett. There! Are you satisfied!" I confessed against my will to my nosey twin. She crossed her arms and didn't even bother to hide her smug expression. Damn Charly and her Jedi mind tricks!

"Very" She replied with that knowing smile {which she_ knew_ I absolutely hated!}, "Although I already suspected it had something to with Emmett. You looked… flushed dare I say it _radiant_even! I felt your after glow half way across campus…"

I glared at my sister and had a smart reply on my tongue, when something over Charly's shoulder caught my eye. Recognizing the new comer I picked up my messager bag and smirked at my twin.

"I am going to be adult about this and not even respond to that childish statement," I looped my arm through Rena's and pulled her away. "Come Rena lets go study for our assignment." Giggling Rena picked up her things as we made our way out of the gym; however I paused before going through the doors. Turning back to Charlotte I administered my parting shot.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I saw Jacob Black on my way here, say hi for me Charly will you?"

Rena and I barely contained our laughter when Charlotte paled suddenly and abruptly cried 'WHAT!' We left her furiously scrambling to find her mirror to see if she was at all presentable. Bwhahaha… I know that was kinda foul of me but it serves her right. She has just as bad {if not worse} for Billy's son as I do for Alice's brother.

"Oh Bernie, you're so mean teasing Charly like that!" Rena scolded playfully as we made our escape towards the lot. I shrugged comically and rolled my eyes heavenwards, "As if she didn't deserve it! What goes around comes around, isn't that what old says goes? Now do you want to be partners or not?" I concluded with an impish grin.

"You mean for Mrs. Viccors assignment? Hell yeah! You know I hate doing readings alone!"

Outside there wasn't many students left hanging around the parking lot was all but bare. Rena was still talking about the class assignment when I saw a familiar jeep in the lot. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly distracted Rena with a question on what scene we should do. All the while I was very much aware of Emmett Cullen, from the corner of my eye I saw him fiddled with his cd case. Waiting no doubt for Rosalie his perfect goddess of a girlfriend.

You know life can be so unfair at times…

The vibration from my cell cut through my melancholy thoughts, and I knew without looking who it was from.

"A text from Charlotte?" Rena guessed, I grinned and said yeah. When I read it I couldn't help but burst out laughing, it read:

_**[That was NOT Jacob! That was Quil! You sneaky wench! THIS MEANS WAR!]**_

Being the kind sister I am I let Rena read too, and of course she erupted in to a fit of laughter too. As I was contemplating a reply to Charlotte, Rena seized my arm with a vice grip and hissed in my ear.

"Hey B! don't look now but you-know-who- is looking right at you!" Of course I immediately blushed and became flustered. "Who… who's looking at me?" I stuttered all the while know full well who Rena meant. How could I forget HE was in the parking lot! But I still could help the pray, 'Oh God please don't let it be Emmett, please oh please don't let it be Emmett!'

"Mr. Deep Dimples himself, Emmett Cullen!" Rena declared brightly.

**Crap!**

So I tried to bluff and cover my way out. "I'm pretty sure its not me he's looking at… just the… just the… the… the forest! Yes! He's looking at the forest! Isn't beautiful! C'mon lets go!"

However Rena ever so skeptical and shook her blonde head, "No I'm pretty sure he's looking over here, hmm maybe I should wave to him…"

Do you realize that damn wench actually turned to do just that! Rena had her hand lifted Miss American pageant style. Naturally I panicked and yanked her arm down; I probably looked like a mad woman.

"Don't you DARE! Jesus you're just as bad as Charlotte!" I whispered harshly. Rena merely giggled then chirped "Too late we really have his attention now! Turn and wave to the dimpled Greek God like a good girl."

I cursed darkly and pinched Rena hard, she deserved it, and I swear she was channeling Charly! I just _knew_ she was.

Another school day passed for Emmett that was pretty uneventful with the exception of teasing Bella; that would never get old for him. At the sound of Rose's ringtone Emmett opened his cell and checked his text.

_**[I'm going to kill that empathic bastard when I get home! Be out in 20 ~R]**_

Emmett grinned shaking his head as he replied back to her. Then he flipped through his music for something to listen to, while doing so two girls caught his attention. His eyebrow lifted as he recognized one of them. It was that girl from his AP class; she was reading something from her cell and smiling.

"A text from Charlotte?" the blonde girl next to her asked; to which she nodded and showed the blonde her phone. Emmett watch both of them suddenly laugh and wondered what was so funny. {And who was Charlotte?} Then he remembered earlier in class when she tried to talk to him. She had reminded him so much of Bells at the time he honestly thought it was kinda cute. Emmett recalled the adorable blush and the way she'd stumbled over her words. Human girls are funny creatures Emmett mused to himself.

He came back to himself when he saw that the blonde was staring at him. She was covertly trying to get the other girl attention. Emmett didn't have to see the other girl's face to know she was blushing. He could almost hear the blood rushing up to her cheeks. Suddenly the blonde turned to him and lifted her hand as if she was about to wave.

The AP girl yanked her arm and was whispering something to her friend, however the blonde didn't seem all that put out. In fact she was smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world. Then she said something to make the girl in his class glare in turn before slowly turning in his direction. Emmett raised an eyebrow as both girls waved to him, the chick in his class blushing all the while.

That seriously caught Emmett off guard, but only for a second. Then he found himself returning with a wave and a grin of his own.

'_Human girls… they can be cute creatures…'_ he once again mused to himself. His grin widen as he watched his classmate forcibly drag her friend away.

Yeah… too cute.

The passenger door opened and slammed shut, startled Emmett turned to his angry harpy of a wife.

"Drive" Rosalie commanded, her eyes were dark nearly black Emmett did not even Jasper at all. She was out for blood… Jasper's blood.

"Heh… babe go easy on Jazz okay? Better yet why don't you take some of that anger out on me? I can put it to good use."

Rosalie smirked at her husband then took out her mirror, "Who knows I might take you up on that offer."

Emmett grinned to himself, today started kinda bland, but it sure ended with a bang.

TBC…

_***ps: if you like or dislike press the green button and review! It would make me so happy! **_

_**~apples**_


End file.
